


[VID] The Gremlin Show

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Gross, Monsters, Slapstick, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to play the music. It's time to dim the lights. It's time to make things scary on the Gremlin Show tonight.</p><p>Okay, not scary. Ridiculous is more appropriate. But that's Joe Dante's Gremlins movies for you.</p><p>Shown at Vividcon Premieres 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Gremlin Show

**Length:** 1:12  
 **Song:** The Muppet Show theme  
 **Source:** The Gremlins series

**Author's Note:**

> This... I have no explanation for this. Up until the day Premieres videos were due, I was convinced I wasn't going to make anything. And then I did. I took the entire vid from concept to upload in a five hour period. With that in mind, there are a lot of things that don't work here and some things that shouldn't work, but apparently do (according my awesome betas Echan, diannelamerc, and Lizbetann). I like what I managed in this short span of time and it was nice to get back to the kind of wholesome crack vid that was my thing three years ago.


End file.
